


Knock, Knock

by hlnwst



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlnwst/pseuds/hlnwst
Summary: After a storm devastates Clarke's school, they merge with Lexa's school and the two become roommates. It's clear from the start that there is something between them.#ClexaWeek2017 Day 2: Roommates





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here comes Day 2: Roommates. I’ll post the second half of yesterday’s fic later in the week. After all that drama, here comes some fluff :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 :(

Lexa Woods straightened her new blazer and scrutinised her reflection. Something about her new uniform just felt…off. She sighed and shook her head. There wasn’t much point in worrying about it; she couldn’t change anything.  
Her boarding school had recently merged with another one in the county over. They had fallen on some hard times and severe structural damage during a particularly vicious winter storm. Lexa and her schoolmates had gone over to help with the clean out. The girls from St. Joseph’s were understandably shaken so part of their merger was that each St. Mary’s girl was to be roomed with a girl from St. Joseph’s.  
So far, everyone that Lexa had met from St. Joseph’s had been really grateful and humble, which were traits that she appreciated.  
The school boards had combined pretty much everything from the two schools – uniform, sports, cultures and rules. Lexa never had a problem following rules, though. She picked up her Prefect badge from her bedside table and pinned it neatly to the lapel of her new green blazer.  
Suddenly, the door to her room swung open. Lexa’s mouth dropped open. She was gorgeous, practically flawless. Her skin was porcelain and as smooth as silk. Her lips were turned up in a smile that made her captivating blue eyes sparkle.  
“Wow,” Lexa whispered, thankfully to herself.  
“Knock, knock!” the visitor said shyly. “Um, are you Lexa?”  
“Y-Yes! Yes, I am. Are you my new roommate?”  
The girl heaved her bag into the room and wiped her hand on her skirt. “I’m Clarke,” she greeted, holding out her hand.  
“It’s lovely to meet you, Clarke,” Lexa replied with a genuine smile.  
In the better light, Lexa could make out Clarke’s damp blonde hair tied back into a messy plait. On anyone else, it would have looked a total disaster, but Clarke pulled it off so well.  
Clarke dragged her case towards the empty bed on the opposite side of the room and Lexa wasted no time in helping her. They shared a smile and Clarke bit her lip, causing Lexa to momentarily drop her gaze. She tried really hard not to, but Clarke was so damn gorgeous.  
She stepped back and let Clarke get unpacked and settled. Moving to her desk, Lexa hoped to find something to distract her from her extremely attractive roommate.   
“How do you manage to make an otherwise dull uniform look so good?” Clarke asked after a while.  
“What?” Lexa turned around in confusion.  
Clarke smirked. “Teach me your secret, Sexy Lexy. Or is it just that the green blazer happens to make your eyes pop?”  
She was dumbfounded, at a total loss for words. Sexy Lexy? What even was that?  
Giggling, Clarke zipped up her suitcase and slid it under her bed. “Shall we head down for supper?”  
Lexa couldn’t even form a response, but certainly didn’t object when Clarke grabbed her hand and didn’t let go until they got to the dining hall.

Once dinner was finished, Lexa bid her friends goodnight and headed for the stairs.  
“Lexa!”  
She paused and waited for Clarke to catch up to her. The blonde threw an arm around her shoulders, pressing their sides close together. Lexa just smiled and continued her journey. Once in their room, she quickly shed her blazer and shoes. The new term was due to start in the morning and she really wanted to be well rested. Her work load was pretty intense. She had big dreams of studying law at Oxford, and she intended to see that dream come to life.  
“Bed already?” Clarke asked through a yawn.  
Lexa nodded and made the mistake of looking over at Clarke. Her roommate had shed her uniform, and was laying on her bed in her underwear. She averted her eyes and desperately tried to think pure thoughts, but she found it nearly impossible.  
Keeping her back to Clarke, Lexa quickly undressed. She was about to pull the t-short that she slept in over her head when a soft hand against her spine sent shivers rocketing through her body.  
“This is beautiful,” Clarke whispered, her fingers tracing Lexa’s tattoo. “When did you get it done?”  
“Um, over the summer,” Lexa mumbled. She hoped that Clarke wouldn’t probe further than that.  
Seemingly, the blonde got the message, but didn’t move away, nor remove her hands. Lexa clutched her shirt to her chest, desperately trying to maintain some dignity because she was obviously incapable of telling Clarke to stop touching her.  
“You are a beautiful girl, Lexa. Do you know that?” Clarke murmured.  
“I’m not,” Lexa immediately scoffed. She shivered again as she felt Clarke’s breath against her shoulder.  
“You are, though. So very, very beautiful. I consider myself the luckiest girl in the world that I ended up being roomed with you.”  
“M-Me too,” Lexa said without thinking.  
Clarke made quick work of turning her around so that they could look into each other’s eyes. For long moments, no words were needed. Their gazes never wavered and Lexa could feel her entire body tingling.  
“Am I the only one that feels this?” Clarke eventually whispered, gesturing between the two of them.  
Lexa shook her head vehemently, not trusting her voice to even work. The smile the lit Clarke’s face up made her knees wobble somewhat, but the blonde caught her before she fell back and didn’t bother letting her go.  
“So beautiful,” she whispered, leaning ever closer.  
Lexa swallowed. Was she dreaming or was the prettiest girl she had ever seen about to kiss her?  
Clarke nudged their noses together, teasing her with the softest of Eskimo kisses.  
“May I kiss you, Lexa?”  
The brunette simply responded by closing the miniscule gap. A surprised moan escaped Clarke’s mouth and Lexa’s knees trembled again. She had no idea what to make of all her feelings, but they were wonderful and the deeper she kissed Clarke, and Clarke kissed her back, the more she never wanted to let the feeling escape.  
After a few moments, she did remember that she was shirtless and that her hands hadn’t moved from clutching her short to her chest. Clarke, however, didn’t seem too perturbed about the fact that she was only in her underwear.  
Lexa wasn’t about to refuse the view.  
She did eventually break their kisses and whispered that she didn’t want to move too fast.  
Clarke smiled brightly and kissed Lexa’s nose, cheek and lips once more before nodding.  
“We have so much time, Lexa. So much time.”

It seemed that Lexa’s world had suddenly become brighter. Everything felt…more. The food was tastier, colours around her were brighter, the weather was even manageable.  
She knew why things had changed.  
They had changed because of Clarke.  
Because Clarke made her happy. So happy.  
Their relationship blossomed quickly. After their first night, they were inseparable. With Lexa being a prefect, her Headmistress loved that she was making such a concerted effort to make her roommate feel so welcome. Lexa didn’t bother telling Headmistress Pugh that she spent most of her evenings making out with said roommate.  
After three weeks, they were sleeping in the same bed. The very next day, Lexa had returned from hockey practice to find that Clarke had rearranged their room entirely. One side had their beds, moved together to make a double, and their desks were on the other side where Clarke’s bed had once been.  
If anyone else had done such a major reshuffle, Lexa would have been fuming, but the hopeful and excited look on Clarke’s face just made her smile and tackle her girlfriend onto their bed.  
Their bed.  
They christened it a few nights later. Lexa was human, after all, and sleeping next to the koala that was Clarke Griffin, it was only a matter of time before she gave in to the desire brewing between them.  
Every night after that, they spent wrapped up in each other. It was the best part of Lexa’s day, knowing that she had Clarke in her bed, holding her, pleasuring her every night.  
Life was great.

Clarke’s artistic talent was unreal and Lexa encouraged her to pursue it. Clarke was worried that their chosen career paths would lead them away from each other. Even though it worried Lexa too, she had utter faith that their love would carry them through any difficult times.  
And it did.  
When Clarke’s father died, Lexa was there.  
When Lexa’s sister was killed in a shop robbery gone wrong, Clarke was there.  
Their two years of school together forged a very strong foundation for a relationship that would see them through many more hardships, but would also pave the way for a beautiful wedding, an honest and loving marriage and three wonderful children.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet ;) See you tomorrow!  
> -H


End file.
